


Firsts

by callhimnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Canon Universe, Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Post Season 13, Post-Season/Series 13, Valentine's Day, oh all the destiel, slightly nsfw, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callhimnow/pseuds/callhimnow
Summary: Just Dean and Cas being dorks in love on valentine's day .





	Firsts

 

* * *

 

 

"sneaky sucky bastards,"

 

"yeah, we'll stay for another night, figure out where they hid,"

 

"a'ight, be careful,"

 

"I will... how's the arm?"

 

"hurts like a bitch but i'll manage, plus Cas should be here soon anyway,"

 

Sam's lips curled into a warm smile the moment he heard the angel's name through the phone, he went silent for a moment.

 

"Sam?"

 

"yeah i'm here Dean, um, good luck with that thing,"

 

Dean went a little red, and God he needed booze to calm his nerves.

 

"thanks, you too with the Vamps, i guess,"

 

they shared three seconds of comfortable silence 

 

"Eileen says hi by the way,"

 

Dean smiled.

 

"give her a hug for me."

                                                                                                                      

                                                                                                                                     ***

Dean was halfway done with his second beer, he placed the bottle onto the war table and turned another page of an ancient lore book about- wait for it- _Aliens,_ yes, they have a bunch of them now roaming the earth.

After jack sent them to Jurassic park-land, the portal remained open for sometime, which is why they have freaking aliens now, and a few more animal species.

And apparently those sons of bitches are tough as hell, hence Dean now has a broken arm since he and Sam attempted for the 50th time to hunt one two days ago, and miserably failed like every other time.

He took a long pull of his beer and turned another page, he glanced at his phone and his hand twitched, _should he call Cas? he was a little late, maybe just make sure he's Ok,_ his unharmed hand slowly traveled to his phone, but he shook his head and placed his hand pack on the book, _he's gonna play this cool, smooth_.

As soon as he finished that thought, the door of the bunker creaked open, and Cas walked in.

He paused for a moment as he glanced down at Dean before he climbed the stairs to the lower level. 

 

"well look who's back,"

 

Dean chimed in as he sat the bottle on the table and dangled his feet back to the floor, he placed the book aside.

 

"Hello Dean,"

 

Cas greeted, walking towards where Dean was sitting.

 

"what took you so long?"

 

"i thought i'd stay with Jack a little bit longer,"

 

Dean stood, leaned on the table and faced Cas, wincing subtly as he held the arm wrapped in a makeshift cast.

 

"hey i'm sorry again, you know for not coming with,"

 

Cas squinted at him.

 

"i already told you it's fine-Dean What happened to you arm?"

 

Cas asked, voice worried, he crossed the space between them and with gentle touches, he held the part of Dean's hand that was exposed .

 

He looked up at Dean, clearly upset now, Dean grinned at him, eyes adoring every inch of his grumpy face.

 

"can you for once manage to stay in one piece while I'm away?"

 

Dean was joyous, "what can i say Cas, i have a thing for your little healing fingers." He joked.

 

Cas rolled his eyes, "my fingers aren't little Dean." He retorted, then like a switch flipped off, his cross face fell into a soft one as he looked down at Dean's broken arm, tenderly, he elevated their entwined hands to his mouth, he closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to Dean's bruised knuckles, and in a millisecond all the pain was gone, so was Dean's grin, instead he just watched him in awe, the sight was so surreal that Dean's breath caught.

 

The moment he let go, Dean snaked both able arms- _thanks to this beautiful angel and his healing powers_ -around Castiel's waist, pulling his body flush against his, and he kissed him slow.

 

and gradually their lazy movements became fervent, hands pulling and grabbing aching to reach skin, lips skimming against jaws and necks, hips rocking together. 

 

They paused to catch some air, Dean's fingers tangled in Castiel's hair, the angel's hands sneaking under Dean's Henley shirt, locking eyes, they shared a look.

 

"i missed you," Cas breathed out.

 

Dean raised his eyebrows, "can you tell i missed you too?"

 

Castiel rolled his eyes again, but this time failing to push down a toothy grin.

 

Dean held Castiel's hand as he led him to his room, he shut the door behind them and sat Castiel down on the foot of his bed, _ok maybe after this he'll ask him,_ he waited for Castiel to take his shoes and suit jacket off and then impatiently pushed him back and climbed on top of him, then he kissed him hungrily, a sound escaped Castiel's throat and dean absolutely loved it, so he straddled Castiel and sat down.

 

He struggled with the cast around his forearm but managed to get it off somehow, he looked down and the sight took him by surprise, it always does, below him laid Castiel, with his hands grabbing Dean's thighs, his face flushed and eyes wide, full of admiration, Dean swore to himself that they shone brighter than just a minute ago.

 

Dean took his shirt off and dove again for another kiss, struggling with Castiel's shirt and tie, he rolled his hips once, earning him another series of gorgeous noises, dean frowned a little as they kissed, he rolled his hips again, and again, _yeah that's way too rigid to be a hard-on_.

 

Confused, Dean shot up frowning down at Castiel.

 

"what the hell is in your pants?"

 

Castiel swallowed visibly, there was a moment of silence, "Dean I-I need to ask you something," he stammered out, his hand slowly reaching down to his pocket.

 

And realization hit Dean.

 

_Oh no...Hell no ain't gonna happen.  
_

 

Dean's hand flew and pinned Castiel's arm in it's place, "Cas, what are you doing?"

 

Castiel eyes went even wider as his body tensed, and Dean wanted to kick himself, the angel was terrified.

 

"I uh... I was going to propose to you Dean," Castiel managed out, searching Deans eyes he continued, "I hope i'm not taking things too far-"

 

" _I_  was planning to propose to _you_ ," Dean cut him off, all seriousness.

 

Castiel let out a breath, relaxing, then he smiled softly at dean, trying to free his arm from his grip, trying to reach the small box in his pocket, but Dean was determined not to let him.

 

"Dean i don't think it really matters whom proposes first-" he tried, attempting again to loosen Dean's grip, and failing.

 

"nah, not happening," Dean said, shaking his head.

 

Castiel squinted up at Dean, challenging, Dean smirked.

 

_oh it is on._

 

"Dean will you marr-"

 

Castiel really tried to say the words as fast as he could but unfortunately Dean's hand was faster, he thought if maybe he fixed that arm too soon.

 

Dean's fingers pressed against Castiel's lips, with a smug face, he leaned in and replaced his fingers with his mouth, licking hotly into Castiel's, making him moan in shock.

 

Pulling away ever so slightly, Dean smiled in victory as he was able to render the angel silent.

 

He almost whispered against Castiel's lips, eyes shut, "Castiel angel of the lord, will _you_ marry me?"

 

A second passed in silence, then, like a man possessed, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him closer, he flipped them over, and kissed Dean hard. Tangling their hands above his head, he rocked his hips hard against Dean's making him whine.

 

Castiel pulled back and sat on his elbows, brows furrowed, he glared at Dean, slightly out of breath he said, "that wasn't fair."

 

"well life isn't fair buddy." Dean smirked, and Castiel kissed that smirk away, then his mouth traveled down, and Dean sighed with pleasure, he knew it was only a matter of time before he loses the ability to form full sentences, so he cleared his throat.

 

"so uh-will you?" Dean breathed out threading his fingers in the hair at Castiel's nape as the latter sucked a hickey above a pulse point on Dean's neck.

 

Castiel pulled back enough to lock eyes with Dean, and the world stopped for a second, and they were lost in each other for the entirety of that second.

 

"of course." Castiel assured.

 

And Dean just smiled, a blissful and genuine one that Castiel returned. 

 

Dean tugged at Castiel's arm slightly, so he got off of him, leaning on one elbow, he watched as Dean fumbled in the bedside cabinet, and when he finally found what he was looking for, he straightened and sat still on the bed, back facing Castiel.

 

A moment passed.

 

Then Castiel reached out, placing his palm on Dean's bare back, rubbing slow soothing circles there, then he sat up and scooted towards dean, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, Dean placed a hand on one of Castiel's forearms.

 

They stayed like that for sometime, unspoken words between them.

 

Dean raised a hand to his face, rubbing away the tears that welled in his eyes, _damnit,_ he let out a shaken laugh, he was overwhelmed, and Castiel felt it.

 

"show it to me Dean." Castiel urged.

 

Dean shook his head, he took a deep breath and tore the small paper envelop, he held it in two fingers, it was simple, a silver band with a single small blue diamond.

 

The engravings read **My Guardian Angel, My Love**.

 

Castiel was silent.

 

"it's a bit sappy i know-"

 

"it's perfect Dean, I love it" Castiel confessed cutting Dean off.

 

Dean smiled to himself, "here.." He grabbed Castiel's left hand up from where it rested on his stomach, and Castiel spread his fingers, Dean slid the ring on.

 

it fitted perfectly.

 

"see? i told you, you've got little fingers man," Dean joked.

 

Castiel glared at him for good three seconds, then he just chuckled, and Dean felt it vibrate against his back. Castiel pecked his shoulder and scooted away, leaving Dean some space to turn around.

 

Castiel fished a small black box out of his pockets and flipped it open, he held it out to Dean.

 

Dean couldn't help the gring that spread across his face, he pulled the golden ring out and rolled it in his fingers, it was thinner, with a squared emerald in the middle, his eyes squinted as he read, **I Will Always Fall For You**.

 

 _he would always fall from heaven for him_ , Dean sucked in a breath, he looked up at Castiel, who was swallowing nervously as he waited for a response.

 

Dean grabbed a handful of Castiel's shirt and pulled him into a kiss, "i fucking love you you know that?" Dean admitted, voice breaking, Castiel smiled, he nodded once and kissed him back.

 

Dean pulled back only to put the damn thing on, and he did, it was a little loose.

 

He looked up, the bastard tilted his head, he had a smug smirk on, "shut up."

                                                                                                                           

                                                                                                                               ***

 

 Sam dropped his bag on the table, "Dean? Cas? you guys home?" he called.

 

He yawned and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee, and as soon as turned the corner, Dean appeared before him from thin air, a big grin plastered on his face.

 

"jesus Dean what the hell?"

 

Dean held his fist in the air, and extended only his ring finger, in the manner of a flip-off, "guess what?"

 

"is that..."

 

"uhuh" Dean nodded 

 

A grin spread across Sam's face.

 

His chest shook as he chuckled, he grabbed Dean and pulled him into a tight embrace, little bit too tight.

 

"congrats man, you fucking did it," Sam cheered between chuckles, his voice mirthful.

 

Dean struggled to breathe but he hugged back, patting his brother's back, grinning like and idiot, "I fucking did." he struggled out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me your honest opinion, it really helps me improve!  
> I hope this made your day, and happy holidays :)


End file.
